Right or Wrong?
by SoAshley11223
Summary: Max lives with her mom brother and sister in Arizona. Fang lives with his two brothers and two sisters in California. What happens when one day Max's family moves to California right next to Fang's? Rated T for language.


**A/N: I apparently love starting new stories. So here's another story.**

**Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old girl. Not JP. Good day.**

Right or Wrong?

Chapter 1

**MaxPOV**

"Mom. Do we have to move?"

"Yes Max, we do."

Hi there. My name is Max. If you couldn't tell by what my mom just said. Anyway. Me, my mom, my sister Ella, and my brother Ari are moving. And if you couldn't tell by what I just said like five seconds ago, I don't want to move. I am perfectly happy right here in Arizona. But no. We have to move to California. On the bright side, I'll be able to surf more. Yes I surf. Got a problem with it?

**FangPOV**

"So Fang,"

"What?"

Hi. Fang. I don't say much. Okay. Anyway. The person who is talking to me is my sister Angel. We also have two brothers, Iggy and Gazzy, and a sister, Nudge. So to sum it all up I have two brothers and two sisters, four siblings.

"Who do you think the new neighbors will be?"

"Wait. What?" Did she seriously just ask who I think the new neighbors will be? I didn't even know we were getting new neighbors. I'm starting to sound like Nudge. I'll stop now.

"Who do you think the new neighbors will be?" she repeated.

"I don't know. I didn't know we were getting new neighbors."

"Well now you do. So who do you think they will be?" I just answered that question. I just told her I don't know. Ugh.

"I don't know." I repeated.

"Ugh. You're no fun. Bye."

"Whatever. I'm no fun. Psssshhh. I'm tons of fun. Just not how she thinks of fun. No. Not that kind of fun. Get your minds out of the gutter people.

**MaxPOV**

**(The next day, once they move)**

I hopped out of the car. The house in front of me was huge. And it was right next to the beach.

"Max. I know what you're going to ask. The answer is tomorrow."

"But Mom..."

"Max. There's one bedroom that is on the first floor that is the closest to the beach with a sign marking it as your room."

"Sweet." I run inside to find my room. I can faintly hear Ari laughing. And Ella and mom talking.

"But Mom... Why does she get the one closet to the beach?"

"Relax Ella. Your's has your own bathroom."

"Yay!" Oh Ella.

When I walked in my room I noticed there was two doors besides the one I just walked through. The first one I opened led to a bathroom. Jeez Mom. Does everyone get their own bathroom? Probably. Anyway. The second door led to a set of stairs that went up. Weird. When I walked up them there was nothing the room but two other doors and a balcony. When I opened the first door it led to a walk-in closet. Sweet. Tje second door led to another set of stairs that went up. Even weirder. When I walked up I realized it was an entire floor with no walls. Sweet. This room, or floor, had a balcony too. If this is all my room, sweet. When I walked back down to the first floor I saw my mom.

"I see you discovered that your room goes up all three floors."

"Sweet."

"What?"

"I didn't think it was all my room."

"Yep. I'll leave you to unpack."

**FangPOV**

When I saw the moving truck pull up to the 3-story house next door with a car right behind it I knew Angel was right. We have new neighbors. Now if I only knew who they were. The first to get out of the car was a woman. Probably the mom. Next was a boy who looked about my age and kind of like the woman. Next was a girl who was about my age who looked exactly like the woman, except younger. Last was the hottest person on earth. This person was a girl my age, with dirty blonde hair. super skinny body, not like anorexic or bulimic skinny, but a 'I am active and fit' skinny. when she ran into the house, I chuckled. So did the boy. The other girl was freaking out about something. About what, I don't know, but it was pretty damn funny.

**MaxPOV**

**(The Next Day)**

I woke up to find myself in a completely strange room. I started to freak out but then I remember yesterday. Yay. Note the sarcasm people. Not the sarcasm. Then I remembered that mom told me yesterday that I could go surfing today. I walked upstairs and grabbed my white bikini, some cute denim shorts, and a black short-sleeved rash guard. Once I was changed I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom."

"Good morning Max. Let me guess. You're ready to go surfing."

"Yep."

"You're going to eat breakfast first, right?"

Translation: You are going to eat breakfast first.

"Yes mom."

"Good."

Translation: Of course you are. I force you to.

Once I was done with breakfast I went upstairs, grabbed my surfboard, and went to the beach to surf.

**FangPOV**

So I woke up and decided I'd go surfing. I threw on my swim trunks, grabbed my surfboard, and headed out to the beach.

When I got there, there was already someone else surfing. Great. Just what I need. Competition for waves.

"Hey. Are you going to just stand there all day or are you actually going to surf?" I looked and saw the girl from next door. No. Not the one who looked exactly like their mom. No. The hot one.

"What?"

"I said . Are you going to just stand there all day or are you actually going to surf?"

"What makes you think I came here to surf?"

"Well you have a surfboard and you're dressed to go surfing." I was starting to like this girl more and more by the minute.

"And?"

"Ugh. You are sounding so much like Ari right now."

"Who's Ari?" Is that her boyfriend? What if it is?

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot you don't know my family. Ari's my brother."

"Oh." Oh thank god. Wait. What if she does have a boyfriend?

"Yeah. Hey. What time is it?"

"I don't know." What if she was asking because she has a date with her boyfriend? Why am I even being like this?

"Ugh." She stormed off to where I'm guessing her stuff is.

"11:00. I have an hour."

"An hour till?" Her date with her boyfriend probably.

"My mom expects me to be home for lunch." Her boyfriend probably lives in a different state.

"Okay then."

"Anyway. I never got your name."

"Nick. But everyone calls me Fang."

"Fang?"

"I don't know where it came from. It just kind of stuck I guess."

"Okay then."

"I never got your name either."

"Max."

"What? No weird nickname for you?" I smirked.

"Nope." She popped the p.

"Well I might just have to give you one."

"No. Don't."

"Well why not?"

"Cuz' that would waste surfing time." She has a point.

"Oh you're so on."

We surfed for like an hour. When we came in Max went to check her phone.

"Shit."

"What?"

"It's 12:30. My mom expected me home a half hour ago."

"Well you could tell her you got caught up talking to a cute guy." I smirked.

"She would flip and Ella would ask way too many questions for my comfort."

"Ella is?"

"My sister. Who looks exactly like my mom. It's creepy."

"Ahhhh."

"Well I gotta go."

She started jogging back to her house. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What? I really have to go." Here goes nothing.

I kissed her. And the best part is. She kissed back.

"Go." I whispered. She pecked my lips and jogged up to her house. God she's hot.

**A/N: Yup.**


End file.
